Unexpected Feelings for a Thief
by Miss-DNL
Summary: The turmoil in the Egyptian Kingdom in the Ishtars is boiling. People want a new King. Meanwhile the Princess Ishizu has her hands full when she comes across an ill Thief King and her brother Ryo. The Princes are also in a hurry to be married to become the new King. Will this mess straighten out well or will the Kingdom crumble?
1. Chapter 1 How it Began

**Actually a re-post ^^; found out what I wanted to do with this story**

* * *

**Unexpected Feelings for a Thief**  
**By: DNL**

**Chapter 1: How it Began**

Today started out as a normal day for me. I woke up, managed to get dressed before the servants came in and slipped out into the hall way. Many would think that being a princess of Egypt would be easy and the dream life for anyone, but not for me. My Father is strict and even cruel. Since the birth of my brother Malik and his twin Mariku I'm not sure if things have gotten better or worse. For me it's gotten a bit better, sadly because he's focusing all his attention on the twins. It didn't take long for Mariku to come to despise him and Malik for being too 'weak' to stand up to him as well. Malik loves Father but fears him more greatly and I feel that there is underlying hatred he won't acknowledge. For this Mariku hates him as he hates me for doing nothing. Then there's also Rishid who he despises for 'babying' Malik.

Wearing my worn out robe I turn into the back court yard, shadows were still across the land. I snuck around to the front entrance where I met Rishid standing guard as I had told him. He nodded silently to me signaling it was safe to sneak out.

"Ishizu, you can't keep doing this…" Rishid whispered to me as I passed, "If your Father finds out who knows what he will do…"

"I know Rishid…but I doubt that he'd care now that he has his heirs he won't notice me gone. I'll be back before he notices Rishid I promise." I said in a hushed tone before I slipped out into the city. I was dressed in old warn clothing that I had gotten Rishid to get for me. Naturally I wasn't wearing any jewelry either and at my hip I had a small bag of coins.

Sneaking into the city I didn't expect anything out of the ordinary to happen. I was going to look around maybe spend time with some friends I had made over the past couple of months then return home. I reached the market, I loved it here. So many things to see, so many people it's all so lively! So unlike my palace home, I kept my hood on to avoid people recognizing my face, a veil around my mouth as an added precaution. As usual I looked around, I rarely ever bought anything and if I did, I kept it hiding in a box under my bed. Though it's easy to fool Father by saying I had a servant get it for me. The servants all support me as I'm kinder to them.

Walking along I heard a fuss going on, turning my head to the noise I saw a young boy running away from guards. He looked thin and he was carrying a bag of food and what looked like medicine. Spotting an alley hidden by boxes I rushed into it before waving to him telling him to come over. The boy was faster and more agile than expected and ducked into the alley way. We hadn't lost them just yet but the boy knew his way around very well and soon we were safe.

Panting heavily he nodded his head thankfully, "Th-thanks…I've…never had anyone help me before." He commented sweat dripping from his brow, a grateful smile on his face.

I smiled back, "I noticed…you have a lot of medicine. Is…someone you know sick?" The boy nodded sadly, I frowned curling a hand over my mouth I thought for a moment, "Could I see him? I know a lot about medicine…I could help figure out what's wrong with him." Judging by all the different herbs and medicine he had I guessed he didn't know what was wrong with the person. I shifted a brow questioningly when the boy stiffened looking away unsurely. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You…might not want to help him when you see him…" I quirked my head, was he that ill? Or had he done something, I thought. The boy shook his head, "No thanks, I-I can't accept your help…he, he wouldn't like it if I brought someone to our place…"I noticed his tone seemed unsure like he was forcing himself to say this. He wanted to get the person help but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, "You can trust me please let me see him. I only want to help."

The boy looked at the medicine for a long while thinking it over before looking back up at me, "O-okay, but please…promise me that you won't tell anyone where he is. He…has a lot of enemies…" The pleading tone in his voice was so apparent it was truly heart wrenching.

I thought to myself for a moment wondering what this person had done that the boy felt he had to say this. I had already offered him my help and I couldn't take it back after hearing the sadness and worry in his voice. Smiling I nodded, "I promise, now please take me to him."

The boy nodded quickly before getting up and heading out of the alley we'd been hiding in. He took me to a big worn out stable shed that was behind an old ruined home on the side of the city. I was a bit worried; I'd never been this far from home before. I had to keep my promise though. The boy looked around to see if anyone else was looking before going to the shed door and opening it. Soon as he did I could just smell the illness; I cringed as it met my nose. I'd never smelled such a thing before. I steadied myself before following the boy inside, the only light that was being let in was through various small holes in the walls. Looking to the back of the shed I saw a figure curled up on a pile of hay coughing roughly. He was coughing so badly that he didn't us enter.

"Brother…I'm back." The boy said carefully as he approached his ailing older sibling. My heart clenched I'd hoped it wasn't a relative. Mentally I decided I'd do anything to help get the older brother back on his feet I couldn't leave the younger brother with a possibility of losing a close relative.

"Ryo….?" His older brother called, apparently he hadn't even heard him call for him…I was beginning to worry his sibling was beyond help. I prayed to the gods I was wrong. Then he noticed me, I noticed he was wearing a hood, most likely trying to keep himself warm, and his glazed eyes narrowed, "Wh-why…have your brought…a…stranger *cough* R-Ryo!?" He rasped, I only barely made out what he said his voice as so choppy.

"She knows medicine brother! She can help heal you!" Ryo pleaded practically begging for his brother to accept my help.

The older sibling made a noise I could only guess was meant to be laughter, he looked at me grinning crookedly, "Why…*cough* would any-one, want…to…help me?" He rasped looking at me like he was waiting for an answer but knew he wouldn't get one. He let out a raspy chuckle, "Oh…of course…you didn't…tell her…who I am…didn't you R-Ryo?"

I looked to Ryo, who hung his head he'd hoped his brother wouldn't have done that. He sighed faintly before looking at me his eyes full of pleading sadness, yet he looked hopeful. Ryo gulped before speaking, "My brother's the Thief King…" My eyes widened I'd heard stories about the murderous thief…I'd never known that he had a younger brother and I never expected him to look so kind and innocent. I glanced at the Thief King there was a grin on his face like he'd thought he'd won something. Hearing Ryo about to speak again I turned my attention back to him, "Y-you'll still help right?"

This time I wasn't so sure…the Thief King was a terrible evil person but, looking at his brother who was still pure I got the feeling he couldn't be wholly evil. I took a breath, though picking up the rank smell of the shed again I wish I hadn't, and smiled warmly at him, "Yes, I'll help heal your brother." Ryo looked over joyed but I heard and gargled, aggressive snarl come from his brother.

"I…don't want-" He was unable to finish his protest when he broke into a coughing fit but I already knew what he was going to say.

I sighed, I'd heard of this man's arrogance and pride so I wasn't so surprised. I turned to Ryo asking him to hand me some things. While the Thief King continued to cough and hack I began to make some medicine for him. After telling Ryo to go heat up some water I began to grind some herbs up. While doing so the Thief King finally took control of himself.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT HELP!" The Thief King yelled loudly and suddenly enough I was startled. Snapping my head to him I saw him panting heavily while baring his teeth at me, though weakened he still had a strong dangerous aura to him.

I frowned at him, his arrogance was going to kill him, "Do you want to chance dying and leaving your brother to fend for himself?" I asked firmly, the Thief King stalled staring at me. I guessed few ever talked back to him but I could tell I had made my point and went back to grinding up the herbs. The King of Thieves went quiet as I continued to work. Eventually Ryo came back with heated water, it took it from him pouring some in a cup then tossing in the mixed grinded herbs. Adding some honey to sweeten it I went up to the Thief King offering it to him.

He looked at me for a while saying nothing before glancing at his brother who gave him a pleading look, sighing he took the cup from me. He eyed the contents for a while before eyeing me again. He sniffed it suspiciously though I doubted he could really smell anything with the crusted up nose of his.

"It has honey in it. It won't taste too bad I promise." I said hopping it'd coax the criminal into the drinking the medicine.

The man looked at me again before carefully sipping the brew, he paused for a moment deciding if he liked it or not. A moment later he began chugging it down which was a relief to both me and his younger brother. Finishing it he sniffed, the heat from the drink must have helped clear up his nose. He held out the cup indicating he wanted more. I took it from him and poured some more in before giving it back to him. As he drank I looked around, the place was hardly clean it was very filthy. The Thief King's robes were dirty as well I could guess he hadn't changed from them since he was ill or had to keep wearing them to keep him warm. I could pick up the smell of bile…I didn't exactly want to know where it was coming from. Now I knew why Ryo was thin, he was giving the food to his brother in hopes he'd keep it down…

I knew that if he stayed here the Thief King wouldn't improve…if he got any better he'd just get sick again. Where else could he go? He was wanted in all of the Kingdoms of Egypt if not the most wanted man in all of Egypt. That's when I made a decision I'm still not sure I should have made…First I went up to him when I felt he wouldn't start coughing again. He kept a watchful eye of me but made no effort to stop me when I put the back of my hand against if forehead, checking his temperature. I had to pull my hand back quickly as he was frightfully hot. Almost felt like my hand received a burn! If he stayed here, there was a good chance he wasn't going to make it…

"We need to move him." I said suddenly enough that both looked confused.

"Why?" Ryo asked confusedly furrowing his brow.

"I'm…not *cough* going anywhere!" The Thief King rasped hoarsely while glaring at me fiercely, he didn't trust me and I didn't blame him. We had just met after all not to mention that he's a wanted criminal.

"This place isn't going to help him get better in fact if he does there's a good chance he'll get sick again. Clean places," I glanced at his clothing, "and clothing helps aid someone to get better. Also I know a place where I can get medicine and food easily as well as shelter." I looked around at the holes in the shed, he may as well sleep outside this place wasn't offering much in the way of protection from the elements.

"And…why…should…I trust you?" The Thief King hissed. I flinched picking up a whiff of his breath it smelt like something was rotting in his mouth.

I paused for a moment wondering how to answer this, I sighed, "I cannot give you a reason to trust me. I won't lie about that, but if you trust me I promise that I only mean to help you."

The Thief King eyed me carefully but looking at his worried, pleading eyed brother made him make his decision, "Fine…" He half muttered looking away from both of us. I got the sense he felt his pride had been wounded somehow by accepting my help. That didn't matter to me, though I kept it in mind, what mattered was healing him so his brother wouldn't feel the pain of losing family. Judging by how the Thief King was apparently raising him I got the feeling they'd felt it before.

After having the Thief King cover his mouth with a cloth, so we wouldn't catch his illness, I helped carry him out of the shed. We had to be careful about how we traveled though the city we didn't want to get caught with a wanted criminal. Slowly but steadily we neared the castle…which both of them noticed…

"Why are we going towards the palace…?" Ryo asked worriedly glancing at me.

"What…do you think…you're doing, woman?" The Thief King hissed into my ear as his head was right next to mine. Stiffening I felt something sharp press up against my side, I don't know when or how but without my notice he'd pulled a dagger out.

I gulped; I knew he was full capable of harming me and murdering me, "Just trust me. I know my way around this place I can get us in. The servants and staff trust me. I'm not aiming to turn you in." I did my best to keep my voice steady and sure but some fear leaked its way into my shaking tone. Glancing at Ryo I saw he was worried, I wondered if the Thief King had murdered people in front of him before but clearly he knew what his brother was willing to do.

"Just…*cough**cough* who are you woman?" The Thief King demanded roughly pressing the dagger against my side with a little more pressure but not enough to break the skin.

"I'm Ishizu…" I said I knew my first name alone was enough to tell them who I was. As expected their eyes when wide in surprise.

The Thief King started laughing between rasping and coughs, "H-hahaha-*cough* hahaha!" I looked at him oddly waiting for him to explain, "The *cough* princess…wants to *cough* help the Thief King! H-hahahahaa!" He broke into a bit of a coughing fit but I could hear laughs between the coughs.

I sighed, "Yes, so will you let me take you inside or not?" I asked with a hint of irritation on my voice, the Thief King ceased laughing picking up on my tone.

He smirked, "Very well…lead on Princess…"

I knew he was taunting me but I ignored it leading him in, spotting Rishid I knew it was safe to pass. He looked at me confusedly seeing me with the two males but said nothing and helped us sneak in. In the back of the garden there is an unused guest home since my Father…started to fall into madness so to speak people stopped coming so it's sat unused for a long time. I helped Akefia onto a bed after shaking off all the dust. Ryo sat next to him after pulling a chair over.

It didn't take long for Rishid to notice who I was sheltering once Akefia removed his sand colored hood revealing his trade mark scar. Quickly but quietly he lead me into the hall, "Ishizu what are you thinking!? If your Father finds out…" He didn't finish his sentence; we both knew it'd be bad.

"I know Rishid…" I looked into the room, the Thief King was resting on the bed with Ryo watched over him, "but I can't let Ryo see his brother die right in front of him…" Rishid went quiet he knew I'd seen such a thing happen to my Mother. I exhaled calming myself making myself move on from that thought and turned to him, "Aside from that Father rarely leaves the Palace they'll be safe here."

"If this is what you think is right Ishizu…then you have my support." Rishid said calmly.

I turned and smiled at him, I knew I could count on Rishid. I hugged him warmly, "Thank you Rishid. I know I'll need your help for this." It wasn't going to be easy tending to the King of Thieves. I'd already seen how stubborn he is at accepting help from others. After my discussion with Rishid I introduced him to Ryo and the Thief King who I learned name is actually Akefia Bakura. Using the books Rishid got from the library we identified the illness the Thief King had contracted and thus how to treat it. We gave Akefia his medicine, Rishid got him some clean clothing for the both of them taking their dirty ones and we fed the both of them. Shortly after Akefia fell asleep and Ryo went to take a nap.

Leaving them to rest I asked Rishid if Father had asked for me…as expected he had not noticed my absence. It hurt yes…but right now it's best if he didn't know what I am doing. Things calmed down for the rest of the day. Other than going to check on the Bakura brothers tending to their needs and giving Akefia his medicine nothing really happened. It felt good to have something new to occupy my time. The Bakura brothers are a very interesting pair. Akefia is rather loud and assertive while Ryo is kind and a bit quiet at times. They're very lively and different from everyone at the castle its rather nice to be around them, despite Akefia being a criminal that is…I just hope to continue to keep them a secret from my brothers and Father.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Please Follow/Favorite and Review! Helps keep me going!**

**Also Mainpulationshipping or Thornshipping?**


	2. Chapter 2 Frustrations and Worries

Chapter 2: Frustrations and Worries  
By: DNL

I managed to tend to the Thief King today and get Ryo to leave for some fresh air. With Rishid's help he was able to sneak out. It was difficult but if Ryo remains around Akefia for too long he'll catch the illness too. It took Akefia basically ordering him to go out but we got him out. I was surprised by Ryo has a stubborn side too apparently, likely got it from his brother. To help make him feel like he wasn't going to be able to help I gave him some coin so he could go get the medical supplies we need both for Akefia's medicine and for us to keep us from catching what he has.

Tending to the Thief King is difficult, he hates help and even though we've been helping him for over a while now he still doesn't trust us enough to allow us to help him. He's like a stubborn mule or an over grown pouting child at times! I; however, promised to nurse him back to health and that's what I'll do. Today was not easy though…

"Well, well *cough* the Princess decided to come *cough* back~." Was how the Thief King decided to great me…I sighed this was going to be a tough day. Thankfully Ryo's greeting was much friendlier helping me feel a little better. After we convinced Ryo to head out that left me alone with Akefia as Rishid went to help sneak Ryo out. There was a stiff silence between us that suggested neither of us should speak to the other…

Gulping slightly I took the initiative to speak, "Are you feeling any better today Thief King?" I asked it was odd to say such a thing to a murder. By logics standards I shouldn't care, but I did at least for Ryo's sake.

The Thief King grunted bluntly, "I feel like I ate rotting meat and then a butt load of garbage but for some reason I can't fucking throw the crap up. No, I don't feel any damn better Princess."

I pulled my head up giving him a look. I hadn't heard such horrid language before. After a moment of thought I figured I should have expected as much from a criminal. "You certainly have foul language don't you?" I inquired as I began preparing his medicine, the man grinned at me deviously making me eye him carefully. He was defiantly up to something.

"If I said something 'foul' *cough* I wouldn't know." He said simply still smirking through, "I can't smell a thing~." He chuckled pointing at his nose, this let me know it was still plugged up. Akefia grinned at me again, "But I hope you don't mind *cough**cough* Princess but I don't intend on changing *cough* the way I speak anytime soon~. So I'll curse as much as I damn please." The Thief King huffed shifting in the bed a little attempting to get comfortable. He tilted his head as if taunting me, "I after-*cough* all I'm not royalty."

Humming I continued to mix the medicine, "I'll just have to adjust then. I'm just unused to the language." I answered calmly; I'd already learned the man loved to mess with people when he was bored. Enjoying getting people flustered as angry hens so he could have a laugh.

The Thief King frowned disappointedly, "You're no fun…." He muttered disappointedly as he crossed his arms like a pouting child.

"I'm a Princess I don't have fun." I piped back with a smile on my face; it was interesting to talk with him despite the obvious draw backs. I could act a little more how I wanted without having to be totally proper. I poured the medicine into a papaya juice drink adding a little honey to dampen the bitter and sour taste the Thief King loathed.

"Oh? What's this?" Hearing his sly curious tone I looked to him surprised to see he seemed…almost intrigued, "The *cough* Princess has bit of a daring side?" He inquired with a slight tilt of his head. I suppose he was referring to the fact I made a smart remark to him. Thinking about it I doubt anyone dared to do that with him. Akefia hummed looking at me then chuckled and grinned amusedly, "Then again you have to be to sneak out of the safety of your palace~." He pointed out before coughing again this time a little more violently.

Hearing that I quickly finished mixing the medicine into the drink and went over to him, the Thief King quickly snatched it from my hands and started to drink it. While he drank I headed over to ready his other medicine this one to help soothe the aches he felt, which we relied on the book to tell us he had. While I worked on that the Thief King spoke again, his voice clearer than before, "Why do you sneak out? I thought royals had it all. Why leave the comfort and safety of your perfect world?"

I sighed; the mocking tone of his voice was absolutely pouring from his tone. I count myself as a patient calm person but even this was getting to me. I turn to him with the medicine handing it to him then walked away saying, "Because I nothing as a Princess. I can do more out in the city than at the palace." With that I left him to gather my nerves.

Sitting on a chair I exhaled to calm myself and expel the growing annoyance I was building. I decided to sit there for a while seeing as the Thief King didn't need anything at the moment and he clearly didn't like my company. At least other than to taunt and insult my upbringing. He'd call me if he needed anything anyway. I sat there for at least over an hour, eventually grabbing something to read, when the Thief King called that he was hungry. I was getting hungry myself so I told him I'd go get something and headed into palace kitchen. The cook didn't question me when I asked for two dishes and a while later I came back with the food.

Coming back into the room I smiled slightly at how eager the man looked. I handed him his plate and sat down at a small table in the room and started eating myself. Naturally he made a comment to this, "Royalty eating in the same room as a criminal?" He chuckled, "Never thought I'd see the day."

This actually made me laugh slightly, "Yes, it's something isn't it?"

"Indeed it is Princess." Akefia chuckled then he blinked realizing he had no drink, "Ah, Princess I could use a drink."

I looked to him and then myself realizing I had forgotten them. I got up from my chair, "Oh I'm sorry, seems I forgot them. I'll be right back." It was a simple matter of getting the drinks witch I settled on just water to avoid pushing my luck for the day. Coming back into the room I put my drink down on the wooden table and went over to hand the cup to Akefia. Instead of taking it however…I felt my face heat when he gently took hold of my chin.

Holding it he angled my head down to look him in the eyes, "Good to see you're still not upset with me Princess~." Grinning crookedly he took the drink from my hand as I stared unable to believe what he just did. Nonchalantly he took a drink seeming pleased with it he smirked looking at me out of the corner of his eyes, "Wouldn't want a Princess to be mad with me now would I~?"

Taking a step back I looked at him, he was playing with me again. Just when I thought we had a pleasant moment, I sighed to myself and sat down to finish my food doing my best to ignore the fact I knew he was looking at me. I could easily picture that grin of his planted on his face. It only irritated me further and I focused on eating my food.

I head him chuckle but I didn't look to him, "Maybe, I was wrong…you are still mad at me." He mused tauntingly, I ignored him but sadly this only seemed to amuse him further, "Aw, are you giving me the silent treatment~? H-heheh, best punishment I've gotten from someone high class~."

I gritted my teeth tensing, I couldn't take much more of this mocking. I'd never been so annoyed and frustrated with someone before! My body tensed as I forced myself to continue eating ignoring his chuckles. He apparently could see me tense up but I couldn't help that. I thanked the gods when I saw Ryo come in with a bag of more medicine and some fruits. I got up and went to him, "I gave him his medicine and he's had lunch he should be good for a while."

Ryo seemed to pick up on my slightly rushed tone and furrowed his bros appearing both worried and confused; he briefly glanced at his brother, "Are you leaving for the day Ishizu?" He asked a bit sadly, I frowned I didn't want to upset him and tell him that his brother was being rude.

"I just need to take care of something real quick. I'll be back a little later." I said putting a smile on my face before stroking the top of his head. He seemed happy with this and I left casually as I could. Though as I headed to the door I heard Ryo say something through the door he had shut.

"What did you do?" He asked exasperatedly.

Their conversation was none of my business though so I left getting back to the palace and here I am. Writing this out helped me get through some of my frustration but I just don't know what I'm going to do with the man. I can't trust him not to steal from us out of gratitude when he recovers and being around him leaves me to deal with a barrage of mockery and insults. I know I've bitten of more than I can chew at this point, no denying it. I can't bring myself to ask them to leave though, that'd only anger the Thief King and that's the last thing I want to deal with. I'm stuck. That's it I'm stuck with this man until he recovers.

Another thing that bothers me is the way he held my chin…I can't get that moment out of my head…His deep pale purple eyes…No, no it was just him taunting me. I don't want to make that into anything it isn't. I just need to push through and help him recover…even if it'll frustrate me to the point of grey hairs….

Later once I felt I was calm once again I returned to the small guest home and when I enter Ryo pulled me aside to another room before I could check on Akefia's condition. Looking at his worried and guilty expression that was evident on his face I knew he had figured out what I had been flustered about before. He sigh and sat on the small bed he'd been using, "I'm sorry about my brother…he…doesn't get alone with pretty much most people. I'm really sorry he's not being grateful as he should be…Part of it is because he's bored the other part is…"

"I'm royalty and he despises my 'kind'." I finished sitting next to him. Ryo looked like he was attempting to find a way to reword what I had said in a more gentle way but failed. He sighed roughly in defeat nodding his head in a limp manner. I rubbed his back gently in order to reassure the boy, "It's alright Ryo. I can handle it; so long as he takes his medicine regularly he'll be better in no time."

Ryo smiled a bit then sighed, "It's not okay though…I know he hates upper class people but you not like the others…he should see that by now…"

I sighed faintly rubbing Ryo's shoulder, "Some people are like that…too stubborn to accept things. My Father is like that…too stubborn, old and bitter to show compassion to anyone even his own family. There's probably still hope for your brother though. He cares about you in the very least."

After that Ryo went quite. I might have said a bit much about my family but it was too late to take it back. It was no secret that my Father was an uncaring ruler. It was why he was so despised by his people and everyone was eager for one of my brothers to take over. Mainly Malik he was more liked by the servants, guards, soldiers and mostly everyone. He was a people person. The people feared Mariku taking over; in some cases they feared he'd be worse than my Father. I have a hard time denying that…

The rest of the day I tended to Akefia's needs…him being a bit less rude and mocking. I believe that Ryo spoke with him about his attitude which I was grateful for. He still made comments but I did my best to ignore them and respond accordingly. To my pride I made it through before heading to my room, I exhaled tiredly. While tending to the two brothers gave me something to do which I was happy for it also wore me down. At least it was easier to fall asleep through.

~~~  
I…I don't even…know…what to say. Last night…I had a dream about…of all the people…I digress…I had a dream about the Thief King, of all people. No it wasn't a nightmare it…was a…I still can't believe it a sort of romantic dream. I won't go into detail because I'm frankly confused. I don't understand why though all he did was taunt me and hold my chin but for some reason that affected my dreams. I don't know what to do. I sit in my bed rubbing my face, "Why…?" I ask myself. I shake my head and get dressed.

'It's nothing Ishizu…don't let it get to you.' I told myself as I slipped one of my dresses. I went over to start brushing my hair while looking at the mirror in front of me. I heard a knock on the door, "Come in." I called the door opening slowly after I responded. Through the mirror I saw Malik poke his head through before coming into my room completely. I put my brush down I could tell that this was about me spending a lot of time in the guest house.

"Ishizu…can I talk to you for a moment?" Malik asked carefully as he stepped into my room shutting the door behind him with a quiet thud as he did so.

"Yes, what is it Malik?" I asked.

"Well it's just…you've seemed distant lately sister…." Malik said worriedly looking me over with concern, "I know we usually don't get time to spend with each other…but now I hardly see you." I looked away feeling a bit guilty about this, it only cause Malik more worry and I heard him come closer, "I've heard you've been spending time in the guest house. I know Father is…strict and doesn't give you much attention but that doesn't mean he doesn't care." To this Malik's words fell on hallow hears, I truly doubted I was of any value to my Father. I blinked in surprise when Malik hugged me, "If he doesn't I do sister." He said softly nuzzling me before pulling back looking me in the eyes. His soft lavender eyes were shadowed with concern, "If there's anything wrong please tell me sister…" Malik begged pleadingly.

I went silent for a while; I couldn't tell Malik what was going on. He'd have Akefia captured. The Thief King had pillaged many tombs something Malik found deplorable and was firmly against. I couldn't just leave him like this without saying something either. I had to say something, "I've been treating an ill person…"

"Who? Is it one of the servants?" Malik asked tilting his head a bit, he was sure he'd hear if one of them got ill.

"No…you see I've been…sneaking out into the city…" I explained knitting and separating my fingers attempting vainly to easy my uncertainty about telling my brother this. He'd understand right? I felt unsure.

"What!?" Malik exclaimed standing back and looking at me eyes wide in shock, "Sister that's dangerous! Who knows what could happen to you out there!" He yelled pointing to the window, "A lot of the people are against Father they'd just love to get their hands on you!" Malik paced shaking his head not believing what I said, "And if Father finds out…" He stopped, "I don't even want to think of what'll happen…" Malik turned back to me and changed the subject, "Who is this person you're tending to?"

"A friend…and his younger brother, I….I couldn't just leave them like that. They don't have enough money to treat his illness…" I explained, luckily in paranoia I had expected this conversation and came up with a decent lie. "He's very ill Malik…please let me tend to him." I begged trying to read my brother's expression so I could guess his answer. My brother hid his emotions well and I was unable to.

"I see…well…I guess I'll leave it to you Ishizu. I'm busy with my lessons and…" Malik sighed, "Finding a wife…Father will have me going to someone's palace soon enough to get to know their princess sooner or later. Just try and not get ill sister." Malik said voice laced with concern as he slowly started to exit my room, "And be careful going out into the city…"

"I will brother also I won't be heading out into the city that often now… and," Malik looked back to me, "Thanks, I needed that comforting. Thank you brother, I love you." I said sincerely with a soft smile on my lips.

Malik smiled, "You're welcome sister. I'll try and check on you soon. We need to spend more time together."

"I'd like that brother." I said warmly before he left my room shutting the door gently behind him.

* * *

**Hope you guys are liking the story. Yeah, this is a drama one. Lots of stuff coming up. **

**Please Follow, Favorite and Review! Helps me a lot!**

**Also again please help me decide whether to add Mainpulationshipping or Thornshipping to the mix!**


End file.
